Warriors and wolf lemons
by Karina Winters
Summary: Rape, love and lust from two worldwide bestselling animal fictions
1. Sandstorm x Breezepelt (RAPE)

It was after the gathering, the moon full and round. As the cats melted back to their territories, Breezepelt was feeling bored, he felt a need to have sex, and then his eyes settled on a sandy pelt.

Slowly, he crept up on the ThunderClan warrior. Bunching his muscles, he leapt, and bowled Sandstorm over. Sandstorm narrowed her green eyes, "Breezepelt! What do you think you're doing?"

Unsheathing his claws, the dark WindClan cat pinned down Sandstorm. After every single cat had left, Breezepelt let Sandstorm get up. Sandstorm felt all the more suspicious.

"Breezepelt, you answer me right now! What in StarClan's name are you thinking about?"

Breezepelt snorted, and pounced once again onto the sandy colored she cat, claws unsheathed. His member dripped with pleasure, his boredom would soon be satisfied. Then without warning, he plunged his member into Sandstorm's hole.

Sandstorm yowled with surprise and outrage. Green eyes glittering and lips drawn back in the beginnings of a snarl, Sandstorm reared up. Breezepelt was flung off on an instant, but his member was still stuck, so the force dragged both of them back.

"Go away for Starclan's sake, go find another cat to rape, unless you want shredded ears!?" roared Sandstorm, twisting her head back to glare at the WindClan cat.

"Never." Snarled Breezepelt, saliva spinning, "You are my plaything Sandstorm, for now…"

Driving his member deeper into Sandstorm's hole, his boredom was only starting to fade. He would have more fun with this she-cat yet.

Breezepelt went faster, humping rapidly, and spurting his juice everywhere. Completely oblivious to Sandstorm's whimpers of pain and protest, he went even faster, until juice leaked out of Sandstorm's hole.

"Stop…please…" gasped the she-cat feebly.

"Not yet." Teased Breezepelt maliciously.

Feeling not quite satisfied, Breezepelt stuck his wet, dripping member infront of Sandstorm's mouth, "Suck." He ordered.

Sandstorm growled, and clawed the big stupid thing instead. Breezepelt smacked her face with his member and came all over her, "I said SUCK!"

Lip curling in disgust, Sandstorm reluctantly took the member in her mouth. She swirled it with her tongue, while so, she thought of a way to surprise the crazy black cat.

Breezepelt moaned in pleasure. And he came into Sandstorm's mouth, Sandstorm drank it all unwillingly. Breezepelt unsheathed his claws into Sandstorm's shoulders, moaning, "Ohh yes you slut, swirl that tongue of yours."

That was it, Sandstorm removed her tongue and bit the member hard. Breezepelt yowled in surprise and pain, juices and a bit of scarlet spraying everywhere.

As Breezepelt recovered, Sandstorm jumped into the lake and swam away, cleaning herself.

Breezepelt stared in horror at the ThunderClan warrior, she would not get away so easily next time…


	2. Tawnypelt x Talon (LOVE)

"Hey! Tawnypelt!" called a pale brown tabby.

The ShadowClan tortoiseshell turned her head, it was her secret love, Talon of swooping eagle. "Yes?" she replied, flushing with heat from head to toe.

"Let's go hunting together!" mewed the Tribe cat enthusiastically.

"Is it just the two of us?" she asked in a small voice, bubbling with excitement herself.

"Yes."

Then the two cats bounded away, into a snow filled world ahead.

"Talon!" called Tawnypelt, snow flying into her eyes, "Are you sure we can hunt in this place?"

"Yes, I've been here many times myself!" Talon called back, ducking behind a bramble bush.

"Talon?" Tawnypelt struggled to find the tom in the heavy snow, "Talon where did you go?"

Something bit her tail, she turned to see a snow flecked Talon, "Com inside, it's warmer and drier."

Tawnypelt obeyed, glad to be out of the snowstorm. Lying next to her secret love, she began to suspect that Talon had taken her out more than just a hunting mission in the snow.

"Talon." She asked sharply, "You took me out here for something more than hunting, if you want to tell me something tell me now."

Talon sucked in a breath, "Tawnypelt… I can never keep my cool when I'm around you…"

"I can't either Talon…" Tawnypelt shuffled closer, "Oh Talon I think I'm in love!"

Talon growled in pleasure, then he stood up and walked behind Tawnypelt, "And every time I feel like… doing… this…"

Tawnypelt let out a moan as Talon began to lick her pussy's lips. Then without warning, Tawnypelt came, spurting her juice all over Talon's face and muzzle. Talon licked his muzzle with pleasure.

Then the big, pale brown tabby clambered above Tawnypelt, gripping her scruff lightly. Tawnypelt moaned, "Oh yess Talon! F*** me hard and fast, I won't mind the pain!"

Talon obeyed, thrusting his member into Tawnypelt's pussy. Talon moaned and unsheathed his claws. Feeling light headed, Tawnypelt kicked out her hind legs, sheathing and insheathing her claws. Bith of them yowled to starclan above.

The heat in the bush was growing. Talon humped Tawnypelt, making her fur bristle up with ecstasy. "Oh Talon faster." Yowled Tawnypelt, drumming her paws with anticipation

Talon obeyed, until their mating reached the climax and each hard thrust made Talon's back scrape the thorns and Tawnypelt bang against the stem of the bramble bush.

Then Talon came inside of Tawnypelt, which made the ShadowClan cat moan even louder with pleasure and excitement.

Then Talon dismounted Tawnypelt, and came again, spurting her tortoiseshell fur with cum. Tawnypelt licked it all off happily. Then talon crouched slightly in front of Tawnypelt's muzzle.

"Oh Talon!" cried Tawnypelt shrilly, gazing at Talon's enticing member dangling in front of her.

Instinctively knowing what Talon wanted, she took his member gently in her mouth and swirled her soft pink tongue around it. Talon moaned, and spurted his juices into Tawnypelt's mouth. Talon was heating up fast, "Tawnypelt! I love you!"

Tawnypelt let go of his member, jaws dripping with cum. Talon then wasted no time flipping Tawnypelt over, "Ready?"

Tawnypelt nodded, wriggling with excitement, "Never readier."

Talon licked her chin and all the way down, until he reached her hole. "Yes! Hit the spot Talon! Plant your sperm in me! Make me pregnant with our kits, break my virginity!"

Talon rubbed the flesh around her vagina, making Tawnypelt squeal with happiness, and then he plunged his member into her hole, humping hard.

"Ohh Talonn! I love you so much, so much!" moaned Tawnypelt, her juices coming out of her hole and leaking to the snow filled ground.

Suddenly, the bush creaked and toppled over, broken because of the weight of the snow. Talon felt the urgency, as the snow was hitting them hard, it wouldn't be long for hail. Coming, Talon gave one long, hard push. His sperm was now inside Tawnypelt.

Sitting back after the ordeal, the two cats panted and looked at each other. The ground was drenched and melting with their cum and they were soaked of each other's juices as well.

"It's time to go." Mewed Talon affectionately, nosing Tawnypelt.

Some hunting expedition in the snow huh?


	3. Tigerstar x Snowkit (LUST)

Not all of StarClan is bright and noble. There are places where there are no stars to light your path, places where shadows take joy in taunting the cowardly. Tigerstar lives on that place, The Dark Forest.

But he was feeling quite bored, and yet there were no she-cats for him to have fun with. Just thinking of sex made his member slide out of its sheath.

Tigerstar growled at his own weakness, but still masturbated slightly, spraying the ground. Tigerstar longed to claw his boredom away, being lonely was no fun. Through the dark trees he saw a perfect contender to satisfy his boredom and lust whenever he liked.

Who better than Speckletail's deceased kit Snowkit?

Tigerstar stepped as close as he could to the boundary between StarClan and the Dark Forest. The little kit was tumbling and playing, trying to catch a painted butterfly.

"Snowkit!" called the big tabby softly.

The white kit turned his fluffy white head, "Hello."

"Come with me." Tigerstar beckoned gently,

The white kit followed the horny leader away into the dark forest.

Snowkit jumped at the darkness, but remained silent anyways. Then Tigerstar turned, laughing maliciously, and whacked the kit unconscious.

When Snowkit awoke, he found himself tied to a big rock, his back stuck to it like honey. Tigerstar stalked towards the kit, licking his lips, "Awake at last. I've been waiting forever."

Then Tigerstar crouched over the small kit, and his member plunged into the small a**hole of Snowkit.

Snowkit yowled in pain. They were both male cats, why should they be doing this?

Tigerstar went faster, against the feeble protest of Snowkit. His barbed member scratched poor Snowkit and blood began to ooze out of Snowkit's hole.

"Talk dirty you little kit! Talk dirty to me you little piece of foxdung!" yowled Tigerstar hoarsely, coming inside Snowkit's hole.

"What is talk dirty?" gasped Snowkit, writhing in pain.

Tigerstar roared, and took his member out of Snowkit's now stretched hole. The huge tabby dangled his huge member in front of Snowkit's scared face, "Since you can't talk dirty, why don't you use your mouth for something else."

The kit shrank back, snapping his mouth shut instantly.

Tigerstar unsheathed his claws, "Suck."

Snowkit took the tip of Tigerstar's member in his small mouth, swallowing in pure disgust.

"More! You little piece of stinking foxdung!" snarled Tigerstar, saliva spinning.

Snowkit fit as much of the huge member as he could in his small jaws. Instinct kicked in and he reluctantly swirled his tongue around Tigerstar's d*ck. The huge tabby moaned in pleasure, and came inside Snowkit's mouth. Snowkit swallowed it unwillingly, and suddenly sneezed all of it out though his nose.

"You little foxdung, is that the best you could do?" roared Tigerstar, towering over the helpless kit, "As punishment you have to be raped by me again and again and again for as many times as I like!"

Anger made Tigerstar masturbate, and he sprayed a load of cum over Snowkit. Then he pounded his member into Snowkit's hole. Each thrust going deeper and deeper. Juice and blood dripped out of Snowkit's stretched hole and onto the rock below.

Snowkit screamed in pain, his paws thrashing. Tigerstar madde one last pound and came all over in Snowkit's bleeding, stretched hole.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Growled Tigerstar, satisfied.

Then the huge tabby licked his member clean and melted into the darkness beyond, leaving Snowkit alone.

Shivering and drenched, Snowkit couldn't wait to leave this place.


	4. Crowfeather x Hollyleaf (LOVE)

A sleek black cat was crossing Thunderclan territory, he needed to desperately see someone. He had never realized that that particular cat could look so beautiful. Gathering strength, he leaped over the steep cliffs of the stream that separated Windclan from Thunderclan.

He could smell her; her scent was wafting in the air enticingly. And by the smell of it, she was in heat. A soft moan could be heard ahead. Curious and empowered with desire, Crowfeather padded on.

There he saw Hollyleaf, the cat he'd been looking for, driving her tail in and out of her hole as she massaged her place with a paw.

"Ohh mmm… Ashfur…" moaned Hollyleaf, soaked up in her juices.

Then Crowfeather gripped her tail to signal he was here. The black she-cat leapt up with surprise, "Crowfeather! What are you doing here?"

"I love you Hollyleaf…" admitted Crowfeather, his member stiffening with anticipation, "So I sneaked over to find you. I need you Hollyleaf."

"We can't do that." Rasped Hollyleaf, remembering the secret.

"Oh yes we can, nothing is going to stop me." Crowfeather knocked Hollyleaf flat on her back.

Hollyleaf gazed at her own father, lust clouding her eyes, while love glazed his. Then Crowfeather traced licked from her chin all the way down to her core, where he nuzzled it with love and licked it.

Hollyleaf wriggled and moaned with ecstasy, "Keep going, it feels…mmm…"

Crowfeather plunged his tongue into her hole, swirling and sucking in all the right places. Hollyleaf unsheathed her claws and moaned loudly, until she pre-cummed, her juice spraying Crowfeather's muzzle.

The black Windclan cat licked his muzzle in delight, and plunged in his muzzle for more. Hollyleaf bucked her hips to cum more, and swished her soaked tail agitatedly. Wanting some rough mating, she backlashed Crowfeather and lifted her black tail, exposing her wet steaming core.

Crowfeather wasn't turned on yet, but still he obliged and thrust his member into Hollyleaf's pussy. Then he started pumping at a steady pace, making Hollyleaf writhe and moan with pleasure.

"Faster, harder!" panted the black she-cat.

Crowfeahter did as he was told; feeling his love bubbling to the very top of him, oh how much he loved this cat. Hollyleaf shrieked with pleasure, and bucked her hips to drive more of Crowfeather's member into her.

Crowfeather dismounted Hollyleaf, much to her protest, and dangled his wet, stiff member in front of her face. Hollyleaf took the large thing in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Crowfeather moaned with ecstasy, and shoved more of his member inside Hollyleaf's mouth.

The Thunderclan warrior deep-throated all of it with pleasure, Crowfeather bucked his hips, and he finally came. Hollyleaf ate the cum and kept sucking. Her head bobbed back and forth with lust and she occasionally nibbled the tip.

She let go of the member, and lifted her tail, demanding more rough mating as Crowfeather had been turned on. Crowfeather clambered onto her in no time and didn't even pause to pump his d*ck into her hole. He thrusted hard, driving his member deep into his love.

"Hollyleaf your core fits mine so perfectly, I love you!" yowled Crowfeather, thrusting harder and faster.

Hollyleaf responded with a dreamy mew, "Ashfur… oh yes I love your big long member… take me Ashfur! Take me!"

The last few words came as a shriek of pain and pleasure and Crowfeather's member broke her virginity. Hollyleaf ignored the pain, "Faster please, Ashfur harder!"

Crowfeather felt instantaneously jealous, but obliged anyway, bucking his hips and cumming rapidly. Juices leaked onto the forest floor as both cats climaxed at the same time. Crowfeather drove his member deeper, and sent out a large deal of sperm and orgasm.

Hollyleaf moaned with pleasure as the Windclan cat's member pierced her core. She cummed and sprawled into the leaf strewn floor, panting with pleasure.

"What?" she moaned, "Ashfur keep going please, I want more…more!"

Crowfeather had quite enough of mating; instead he flipped Hollyleaf over and pressed the regions around her vagina. Hollyleaf writhed with delight and began to suck on Crowfeather's member. Both cats were now lying on the forest floor, drenched and moaning as each other massaged their private parts.

Hollyleaf was rubbing her paws on Crowfeather's balls while Crowfeather was busy licking and slurping Hollyleaf's core.

A warm shaft of golden light awakened Crowfeather. The Windclan cat reluctantly forced his dripping member back to its sheath and licked himself clean.

Hollyleaf moaned and writhed, then sat up again, continuing to lust for Ashfur. Crowfeather cast a longing glance at Hollyleaf before slipping back to Windclan, how much he wanted her to love him back!


	5. Firestar x Silverstream (LOVE)

Firestar x Silverstream (LOVE)

Fireheart growled as grass whipped his face. He needed to know, he had to dig out the roots of crime that Tigerclaw had murderously planted with blood. He had to tell Bluestar the truth, before it would be Tigerclaw's turn to be leader.

As he reached the familiar gray boulders of Sunnungrocks, he saw a lithe, glossy silver shape across the river.

"Silverstream!" he called softly.

The strikingly beautiful tabby turned her head, "Fireheart! What is it? Where's Graystripe?"

Firestar hesitated, "Graystripe has been confined to camp!"

The speckled tabby started, making droplets of river water splash onto Fireheart's snout. "He's still sick isn't he…" mewed the tabby softly, "He's never done it with me… NEVER NEVER!"

Fireheart reeled, "What hasn't he done with you? And Silverstream, I need to ask you about Oakheart's death."

Silverstream shook her head, as if shaking away her lust, "Oakheart you say, and his death… wait, let me fetch Mistyfoot…"

"No wait don't, tell me about the thing Graystripe hasn't done with you yet." Fireheart knew that it would be easier for Silverstream, and for him.

Silverstream glanced at Fireheart uncertainly, and slithered her striped tail underneath Fireheart, poking his sheath.

Fireheart scowled, but couldn't help but notice the seducing curves of the pretty silver she-cat. "What do you want?" growled Fireheart, using all his willpower to keep his member from sliding out with need.

Silverstream flashed a sly glance, "I know you want me Fireheart, and I know I want you too. Graystripe would have never done what I'm asking for."

Fireheart was taken aback, did that mean Silverstream loved him? Fireheart purred awkwardly, "That's great Silverstream, but I'm not sure if I should… no really, I have to know about Oakheart's death, this is very important."

The silver tabby growled, "You're not leaving until we've had our _fun._ "

Fireheart sighed, "Alright Silverstream, what do you want first?"

Silverstream purred with lust and love, "Lick my core, it's wet by just seeing your face Fireheart."

The flaming orange tom obeyed and nuzzled the lips of her pussy, making her wet and impatient. Then Fireheart experimentally flicked his tongue in and out of her dripping folds, licking and slurping in all the right ways. Silverstream moaned erotically, and squirmed for more.

"Fireheart, keep going, oh…" moaned Silverstream, "That pleases my clit so much…"

Fireheart now plunged his muzzle in deeper, licking up all of Silverstream's sticky sweet cum greedily. Silverstream moaned and bucked her hips, "Fireheart, I'm gonna cum!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the hot, sticky liquid sprayed all over Fireheart's muzzle, who lapped up the juices eagerly. Silverstream then stood up, and snaked her tail to tease the tip of Fireheart's sheath.

Fireheart looked lovingly at the beautiful she-cat, and felt his member slide out of its sheath, growing hard with need and lust. Silverstream purred with approval, "That's more like it."

Then the silver tabby crouched, flexing her hind liegs and lifted her tail to expose her wet steaming core. Fireheart wasted no time and mounted Silverstream, teasing around her core by brushing it lightly with his erection.

Silverstream moaned impatiently, flexing her hind legs. Fireheart teased her some more before finally plunging his member into Silverstream's virgin core. The silver tabby let out a low, long sigh of pleasure.

Fireheart pulled back out, before thrusting back in at a steady pace. Silverstream moaned, "Faster, faster and harder…"

Fireheart obeyed, his barbs ripping and tearing at Silverstream's core. Silverstream yowled with pain and pleasure, bucking her hips back erotically, yearning for more. Fireheart let his member be completely swallowed up by Silverstream's tight, virgin core.

Fireheart grunted with pleasure, feeling Silverstream's core wrap tightly around his large member lovingly. Silverstream bucked back, jamming Fireheart's member into her core and moaned with the pleasure of it.

Fireheart was about to climax, and he pumped deeper, his erection growing hard before he orgasmed inside the silver tabby. Both cats moaned and yowled with ecstasy as Silverstream climaxed right after.

Dripping with each other's juices, Fireheart reatreated back to Thunderclan territory. Silverstream looked at him with round blue eyes, "Don't go yet…"

"I have to." Fireheart murmured, "But we can do this tomorrow and as many tmes as you like."

Silverstream teased the tip of his sheath longingly with her tail once more, and turned to swim across the river again.

Fireheart retreated into Thunderclan territory, his lust for Silverstream not quite over yet.

Silverstream yowled with pain as her kits came, three wet bundles of fur slid out of her core where Fireheart had pleased her so three moons ago.

A ginger shadow loomed over her in her blurred vision. Fireheart saw a small kit, his tail bushier than the rest, among the silver gray tabby and a strong gray tom. Silverstream stretched up painfully, and whispered in his ear, "Fireheart… the third kit is yours, thank you for being with me when Graystripe never did. Be well fireheart, who knows when we can enjoy our _time_ together again?"

With that, the silver tabby fell back, her breath weakening and with a massive shudder. Her head fell back and her spirit was with Starclan forever.

Fireheart watched with amusement as his kit Foxkit tumbled around the clearing with Stormkit and Featherkit. He and Graystripe sat closely together, watching both their kits tussle and play.

For once in his life, Fireheart had never felt so happy.


	6. Berrynose x Brook (LUST)

Berrynose x Brook Where Small Fish Swim (LUST)

The forest rustled with the promise of prey, but a cream pelted warrior was not in the mood for hunting. Berrynose was in heat, and he had to get away from all the females on Thunderclan. The quiet of the forest seemed to ease him, until a familiar scent drew him away, all the way to the lake.

He was running away from the scent, rather than following it, because he wanted Honeyfern, but being in heat he wanted all the females in Thunderclan.

"Berrynose…" came a mew filled with sharp images of rock and whistling mountain wind, "Why are you running away?"

The cream warrior turned to see Brook standing there, gazing at him with curiousity. Berrynose shut his eyes for a long moment, "Brook, I really need to stuff my pen*s inside a tight sexy core but I don't want to harm anyone."

Brook let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, "Well, then I'll be going, I know it's hard sometimes but try to keep the temptation off."

Berrynose couldn't wait any longer, and pounced onto the lithe tabby she cat. Brook let out a startled mew, and felt sudden temptation. Berrynose gripped her tightly, "Please, just this once, so I will be able to focus on my duties."

Brook growled, but couldn't fight the tugging temptation in her heart. The tabby Tribe cat let herself go limp, "Alright Berrynose, just this once…"

Berrynose was aroused much, and his erection was there in no time. He gently slid his member all the way into Brook's pussy, then pulled slowly back out again.

"Does it hurt Brook?" whispered Berrynose, feeling extreme pleasure.

Brook snorted, "Of course it doesn't when you do it like that! Mouse brain…"

The cream warrior went faster, pumping into Brook's tight core. Brook screamed in pain as his barbs tore at her tight virgin walls. Berrynose didn't hear it, he was enjoying himself a lot and everytime he pumped into Brook he went deeper.

Brook groaned, flexing her hind legs to try and put off Berrynose, instead it made her core flow with sudden wetness. It eased the pain and Brook sighed with instant comfort. Berrynose went faster with delight, "A little wet are we now…"

Berrynose moaned with pleasure, while Brook was nearly falling asleep. She liked Stormfur's extremely rough mating more, but Berrynose slow and only thought of himself while he mated. Then Berrynose took his member out of Brook's core and crouched slightly in front of her face.

Brook swirled her tongue around the erection with a bored, droopy look on her face. Her eyes were fast closing, and a black tide was rising behind her eyes. She bobbed her head up once more, making Berrynose moan with ecstasy, before falling asleep.

Berrynose took his erection, hard and pulsing, out of Brook's mouth, padding away, he went in search of another she-cat to please him…


End file.
